


【好兆头】我在这里

by Eleonora_zz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Crowley is a Good Boyfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Understanding Crowley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_zz/pseuds/Eleonora_zz
Summary: 他是残缺不全的。亚茨拉菲尔明白这个事实，可以感觉到它。他拿不准自己到底能对此做些什么——任何事都行，如果有的话。而他唯一肯定的就是：只有奇迹降临，克劳利才会留在自己身边。克劳利不清楚他的天使是哪里不对。但他确实清楚自己绝不会放手让亚茨拉菲尔离开。不，任何时候都不，即使这意味着承认一些他不愿承认的事情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now I'm Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385776) by [Syrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum). 



> 作者注：  
> •献给WarlockWriter。  
> 这是个有趣的故事，超赞的WarlockWriter（她真的非常棒，还校对了本文）发给了我一个点子：
> 
> _亚茨拉菲尔是无性恋；克劳利不是，但他不在乎。他们对彼此的渴求与日俱增，在这个过程中，克劳利说服了亚茨拉菲尔，爱比性更重要。_
> 
> 收到这个的时候，这篇文章已经写了几千字！这大概就是英雄所见略同之类的吧。  
> 整个故事都写好了，现在只是略做调整，所以更新会很勤。

这不是他们第一次接吻，绝对不是。事实上，这种偶尔的定期行为——唇齿相依，纠缠不休——是从一次意外发展起来的。那时他们喝光了好几瓶酒，嘴巴毫不优雅地相互挤压在一起。酒精足以对……嗯，对他们当时正在做的任何事宣布负责，管它究竟是什么呢。

克劳利其实并不完全确定他们在做 _什么_ ，但他相当肯定自己喜欢它。

关于他和亚茨拉菲尔之间的初吻，假如真有人费心问过克劳利，那么他们很可能会从两个或许截然不同的说法里得到一个作为回答。当然，答案完完全全地取决于是谁在提问，以及为什么要问。第一个说法，也是更加广为流传的版本，会说他甚至从未碰过天使一根指头。在天堂与地狱的战争中，他们确凿无疑地分属对立阵营。而且他根本就不喜欢那个自以为是的傻瓜，半点都不。说真的，他们连面都没见过。

当然了，那是个谎言。

而另一种说法，则是一个几乎完全不可能诉诸于口的版本。除非某人恰好身处一个全然中立的派系，还顺便极其具有先见之明地提供了两三瓶质量上佳的苏格兰威士忌，以便在发问之前先松一松克劳利的口风。这个版本包含了更多恶魔式的腐化，一位上帝使者的堕落。倒不是说，那些将亚茨拉菲尔钉在伊甸园的东门上吻到七荤八素的激情陈述就比上一个版本更加可信，但它确实有助于解释清一件事：距离他迫切地企图得到天使以来，究竟过去了多久。

显然，亚茨拉菲尔回忆那个初吻的方式不尽相同，他有且只有一个版本。主的天使在道德层面上反对几乎所有形式的谎言，至少理论上来说是这样。 _他的_ 版本涉及相对较少的否认、绝对没有任何所谓的“钉在墙上”、外加一条由不下十六种各有千秋的鸟鸣组成的背景音轨。

然而，亚茨拉菲尔无法意识到，他的版本 _也_ 是完全错误的——是的，在一个盛夏的早晨四点，他们在室外舞台上交换过一个笨拙而生涩的吻；是的，当克劳利在短短几息之后，意识到亚茨拉菲尔刚刚做了什么时，恶魔的脸色变得比布莱克浦塔的夜间灯饰还要明亮，而一种充满快乐的尴尬感则让天使涨红了脸。但是，那并不是他们第一次接吻。

那甚至都不算是第二次。那些有关嘴唇、牙齿和舌头的记忆实在太容易迷失在由漫长时光和酒精构成的雾气中，何况他们也没有特别急迫的需求去回忆起这些事情。因为亲吻对方的感觉太自然了，好像整件事 _从过去到现在_ 一直都是如此运行的。就是一直如此，假如克劳利有什么话要说，他会这么形容。

不过针对这个可以预见的未来，现在他不太可能做得出任何评论。尤其是考虑到过去的几分钟里，他都在试图将亚茨拉菲尔业已撤回齿间的舌头重新诱哄到自己嘴里，所以根本没法说话。他也不是对此就有多介意，实话实说，在过去的二十年，乃至三十年里，这是他能回想起的最美好的一个下午。

装着赤霞珠的酒瓶已经空了四分之三，这瓶酒的成本要高过一个四口之家每周平均的伙食费。天使凑过来吻他：参考他们之前的记录，这是个令人愉快的惊喜。两年前的那次明显属于例外情况，虽说相关的记忆依然会让克劳利心跳加速。经过这个吻以后，恶魔已经暗自计划好了接下来的每一次会面。这并不代表亚茨拉菲尔不愿意见面，天使为他们之间更为私人的聚会倾注了超乎寻常的热情，他只是看上去显得不想 _发起_ 它们。

谁、在什么时候、做了些什么……至少对克劳利而言，这一切都变得无关紧要。天使占据着他大腿上的所有空间，热切而渴望，头发略微蓬乱，衣服起了些褶子；他的手想要去触摸 _每一处_ 细节。从某个瞬间开始，除了他们之外，再也没有任何其他事物存在。

身为堕天使的一员，同时也是原初的恶魔之一，克劳利却从未对肉欲带来的愉悦展示出过多的兴趣。这整件事在他看来无可辩驳地太过 _人类_ 了，他不能真的理解为什么会有人要费尽心思地在这方面努力，靠内啡肽和体力劳动仅需五分钟就能达到同样的效果。的确，一些他的同僚体验过性行为，说实话，次数不多。众所周知，恶魔在缺乏想象力这方面恶名昭彰，这一特质可不怎么利于搞出精彩绝伦的性生活。话虽如此，但那些 _曾经_ 尝试过的家伙们分外热情的认可确实不止一次引起过克劳利的注意，只是在以前，性对他没什么真正的 _吸引力_ 。

他 _欣喜万分_ 地注意到自己过去的想法是错误的。接吻很棒，当然了，但是这个？这是 _崭新又刺激_ 的。上次无形体化之后，他在离开地狱时得到了新的身体，而它绝对会同意这个判断。他的身体急切地欢迎那股火热的压迫感涌过胸膛，一路向下，对方厚实的大腿正跨坐在他自己的上面。即使已经把天使拉得更近，他还是不断向上推挤着亚茨拉菲尔太过诱人的形体，直到——

_噢。_

这种纵贯全身的战栗浓郁且美妙。亚茨拉菲尔开始试探着将舌头向前伸，抵住克劳利的舌头，表达出明确的请求意味，尽管恶魔其实早在万古以前就给予过允许。万幸他还保有些许镇定，能在咬到天使前让自己的嘴挣脱开那根仍在谨慎地进行探索的舌头。

“克劳利？你还好吗？”亚茨拉菲尔坐在他的腿上，低头看着他，神情中充满了关切，被亲吻啮咬过的双唇有些红肿，当天使伸出舌尖，紧张地扫过它们时，那肿胀就变得显眼了。克劳利没法控制他那双黄色的眼睛停止追随对方舌尖的移动，也不能抗拒自己脸上逐渐舒展的微笑，他笑得温吞而慵懒，眼睑微阖，不容置疑地感到 _喜悦_ 。

“我好得不能再好，天使。”他轻哼着回答，躯体以一种尚未完全了解的方式放松下来，牛仔裤前端洇湿的一小块布料所造成的不适还在接受范围以内。他怀里的亚茨拉菲尔很温暖，而他只要和天使待在一起就已经足够快乐了，至少此时此刻是这样。

* * *

他当然明白这种事的相关理论，怎么可能不懂呢？在最初的最初，一切开始 _之前_ ，亚茨拉菲尔就被指派到了尘世间，而且也很可能会在这里待到一切结束 _之后_ ，只要他被准许存在那么久。虽说他完全不将实践作为这一整件事的组成部分看待，但如果彻底无视此类重要行为的存在，那将会是个不可饶恕的疏忽。

所以，他确实知道需要 _做什么_ 、 _为什么_ 要做这个、以及 _怎么做_ 。理论上。

性交是确保整个人类族群，还有 _所有_ 生活在这么一颗泥土球似的行星上，将其称为家园的生物种群继续存在的必要条件。如果生命 _本身_ 将要延续下去，那么对任何需要延续的种族来说，它就必不可缺，即使亚茨拉菲尔始终无法领悟，为何万能的主决定把事情弄得这样……怎么讲，混乱。

关于此事，有个问题他无论怎么努力都不能理解：人类，以及有限的其他几个物种，都会去追求超过繁殖必需的、肢体层面的亲密接触。为了 _消遣_ 。这整件事真的特别令他困惑。

他试过，只有那一回。天使们就纯粹是不 _做_ 这种事而已，但那个安静的夜晚，心中的好奇占据了上风。他舒适地独自蜷缩在一张尺寸过大的床上——尽管他根本不需要它，而它其实也不真的归他所有——握好自己。那花费了远比他设想的 _合理_ 时长要久得多的时间，等到巅峰的愉悦浪潮冲刷过全身，他的手臂早已疲惫不堪，心里则再次对 _为什么_ 要做这些感到疑惑。在他看来，这样的事委实需要付出太多了。

因此，在书店昏昏沉沉灯光下，当酒精嗡鸣着于体内流淌时，他坐在克劳利的大腿上，过了好几分钟才反应过来刚才究竟发生了什么。

他感到……呃，他实在不太确定自己感觉 _如何_ 。震惊，这是必然的；慌乱，虽说这算是迟早会发生的事；诡异的自豪，假若他对自己敞开心扉的话。一旦他醒了酒，得到时间独处，就非得仔仔细细地分析这种独特的情感不可，但暂时，他将其放到一边，不予理会。

更多地，亚茨拉菲尔觉得一层不停泛着气泡的忧虑从内部覆盖了自己。不是因为他们，不是因为他和克劳利方才做过什么，而是因为他 _没有做到_ 什么。半醉半醒间的胡乱摸索就让恶魔带着心满意足的神色射在了裤子里，而亚茨拉菲尔呢？

他甚至都没有硬。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们最爱的不可言喻夫夫进行了一场非常必要的谈话。  
> 至于具体效果如何，尚且有待观察。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者：** 于是，第二章来了！
> 
>  **译者：** 我很喜欢本章的对话，对于天堂环境的处理，以及本章的克劳利 ;)

天使肯定有哪里出了问题。克劳利坐在皮制的双人沙发上，看着亚茨拉菲尔在书店里打转。上一次他们在夜里私下小聚时，他占领的也是这个座位，那段记忆在他胸口的某个地方唤醒了一阵微弱的愉快情绪。

当然，他问了出来。假如天使感觉有任何东西会招惹来 _麻烦_ ，就会迫不及待地藏好它。但克劳利绝对不要这么做，他认为，开诚布公的坦白往往比避而不谈要有效得多。至少这样能让情况不那么像是一团乱麻，或者减少些意外导致的误解。

“亚茨拉菲尔，能 _请_ 你落座吗？”他向后倚靠着陷进沙发里，伸出自己的长腿挡在对方身前，相当不悦地抱怨，“光是看着你这样就够累了。”

“抱歉，好的。”天使还是没有坐下，不过至少不再没完没了地来回踱步，他的双手停在一卷《魔戒：王者归来》之上，一动不动；克劳利知道，这十有八九是最初的那一版，“抱歉。”

“和我谈谈。”恶魔再次陷回带有纽扣装饰的沙发衬垫里，上半身向前倾，前臂顺势压在膝头。他双手交握，越过镜框的边缘抬眼凝视自己的朋友，“如果你不和我交流，我就没法帮忙。”

“好吧。”终于，亚茨拉菲尔总算坐了下来。令克劳利失望的是，他没有坐到自己的身边，分享同一张沙发，反而选择了一把舒适却绝非触手可及的阅读椅。对于谈话而言，他们离得够近了，可彼此之间又保持着充分的距离，足以明确地暂时隔绝一切真正的肢体接触，“好吧，但是你必须得保证不会嘲笑我。”

“我 _怎么会_ 嘲笑你，天使？”克劳利忍不住感觉有些受伤，那是一种轻微的刺痛：说真的，他什么时候嘲笑过他的朋友， _哪怕一次_ ？他会同对方享受 _欢笑_ ，但绝不会去 _嘲笑_ 。或者说，唔，至少他从未故意这样做。在罗马的浴场里，他们有过一些误会；还有一回，天使差点以两匹骆驼加一头山羊为身价，成功地卖掉自己，因此他不得不插手来拯救对方，这是理所当然的。不过自始至终，他都不是 _有意_ 要笑的，笑声就只是……从嘴里溜了出来。

“所以是因为上次的事。”克劳利对此稍微有些推测，只有完完全全的蠢货才能注意不到：他好友奇怪的举止是从两天前，也就是那次相当出乎意料的晚间活动以后开始的。尽管他还没有准确地发现具体是什么让亚茨拉菲尔心烦意乱，但显然有 _某种东西_ 占据了对方的思想，并且拒绝离开。

“继续吧。”

“对，就是……”亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊极其轻微地泛起些许红色，他用手在空气中划出了一个古怪的环形，有那么一瞬间，看起来仿佛是在挥舞一根连枷，“……性爱的事。”

“性爱的事。”克劳利重复着，抿起嘴唇。他希望这样能形成一个担忧的表情，体现自己正专注于思索，而不是暴露出正有种汹涌澎湃的怪异恐慌在他的整个胃里剧烈爆炸。因为，如果亚茨拉菲尔在这种情绪紧张的时候察觉到了自己的惊恐；在这种他正要向克劳利宣告，天使本人其实并不想和恶魔有任何真正联系的时候，无论这联系是浪漫意义上的还是属于其他类别……

“呃，事情是这样的，我去找加百列谈过这个。”不管克劳利的思维正朝着哪个连他自己都清楚结局注定不妙的方向进发，这句话都足以让它们在各自的轨道上紧急刹车。

“你和你的上司，讨论性爱。”克劳利必须得承认，他对加百列从来就没有过好印象。

事实上，迄今为止，他总共在这位大天使附近出现过三次。最开始的一次是在他们存在之初，在他从上帝的恩典中坠落以前，那时他还顶着一个早已遗忘的名字。克劳利只不过是又一位不值一提的普通天使，混迹于所有其他的无名小卒中间。他们在天上聚集起来，等候 ** _她_** 的召唤。加百列从没看过他们一眼，他是那样高大而优秀，没有必要拿这样一群 _乌合之众_ 来惹自己烦心。

第二次就在他堕落之后，当黑色的羽毛开始逐渐取代白色的时候。那阵子他化为蛇形活动的时间远比使用天使形态的更多，因为他的翅膀模样肮脏蓬乱、颜色斑斑驳驳，活像是盐和胡椒掺和在了一起，让他很是难堪。在那时他已经是 _克蠕戾_ 了，尽管他不确定是谁出于什么理由更改了自己的名字，然而不知怎的，有一点他非常清楚：这不是他自己做的。当时加百列来到伊甸，对着花园冷笑片刻，就又离开了。

第三次是在人间。克劳利一直在关注亚茨拉菲尔——为了地狱阵营，当然不是因为这个和他不是朋友的天使一度明显地因为某些事情倍感沮丧，又不肯对他透露分毫。克劳利可不 _仅仅_ 是注意着加百列，而对方甚至没发现过他。这位大天使恶毒、残忍且刻薄，让亚茨拉菲尔痛苦不堪，所以克劳利半心半意地接受诱惑，放火点燃了他的翅膀。开什么玩笑， _克劳利_ 才是注定邪恶的那个？

无需赘言，克劳利对加百列的评价要多低就能有多低。

“是啊……哦，别那样看我，我 _还_ 能怎么办呢？”

“起码，你可以试着和 _我_ 谈一谈！” 克劳利的眼中闪耀着气恼的光，尖锐而直白的怒火在他体内猛烈燃烧。如果此时有谁问起他的感受，他可能必须采取一种不可理喻又格外粗鲁的方式来表达自己的愤怒，反正他做不到得体。再说，他本来就没有多少处理这类事务的 _经验_ ，况且也没有任何站在同一阵营、可供倾诉的对象：听上去就好像这种行为能算作他们的业务似的。更不要说，是 _他_ 毁了自己最喜欢的那条牛仔裤，又不是某个来自上面、脑袋里塞满了羽毛的笨蛋，这是原则问题。

“我 _知道_ ，我知道我本应该……但你看克劳利我不确定自己该 _做_ 什么。”亚茨拉菲尔表现得如此绝望，克劳利必须用尽全部的力气，才能抑制住伸出手握紧天使的冲动，抑制住自己，不去向对方传递那种由他们共同建立起来、饱经时光考验的坚定态度。

“所以，他有什么值得分享的金玉良言？”为了收敛情绪、再次控制住自己的脾气，克劳利安静了一会，还做了一套呼吸练习——是他在秘鲁浪费的那几十年里学会的。

“这整件事说来有些教人难为情，实际上……他 _嘲笑_ 了我。”

“他什么？”这个问题从他的喉咙里迸射出来。无论克劳利当下的形体是什么样子，从一条蛇的嘴里真的不该能冒出那样的咆哮。一片血红占据了他的整个视野。

这就解释了为什么亚茨拉菲尔这样担心 _克劳利_ 要嘲笑自己：因为有人让他确信，在那可爱的小脑瓜里上蹿下跳的头等大事既荒谬又 _可笑_ ，自然他会为此焦虑得要命！怪不得用了这么长时间，他才总算吐露出问题的关键所在。

“我问他关于天使们做……呃，你知道的， _那种事_ ，天堂的官方立场是怎样的。他 _哈哈大笑_ 。显然，不存在什么官方立场，我们可以随自己喜欢，而且 _他们_ 已经这么干了好几千年。”

“他们所有人？”这事……怎么说，倒是挺让人震惊的。亚茨拉菲尔正在拨弄他的怀表链，将古旧的青铜链条缠在指间绕来绕去，不断进行调整。这是他觉得紧张时的小动作，如果克劳利没记错的话，大约十九世纪的时候，天使是在法国收获了这个习惯。

“我肯定他用的短语是‘像兔子一样’。”啊哈，现在，这确实为恶魔提供了一种全新的视角，不是吗？有那么一会，克劳利感到十分好奇：那位总摆出一脸 “吾之圣洁远胜于汝”表情的天堂管理者在床上是更偏好同类的陪伴，还是会欢迎任何温暖的躯体？

也许他有必要找出答案，总有一天他会的，而且回报一定非同凡响。

“然后呢，怎么，没人想过让你也参与其中？”现在事情就显得有些残酷了，真的，虽然不能说是完全在预料之外。毕竟在天堂生活的那段时间里，他见过所有类型的天使，也了解他们坚持独善其身的荒唐态度，但无论如何，这种做法就是很残忍。与此相比，恶魔们其实也没有多恶劣。

“我想，他们是觉得我不……但这又不是重点，对吗？”

“那重点 _是_ 什么？”

“我 _残缺不全_ ，克劳利。”天使显得如此痛苦，如此赤裸，如此脆弱，克劳利再也不能忍耐着不动了。他用手按压沙发的皮革，撑着自己起身，手臂肌肉的抽搐传递至身体两侧。亚茨拉菲尔因为他的举动往后瑟缩了一下，克劳利放慢动作，却没有停下。

“你在说什么啊，天使？你才没有 _残缺不全_ 。”两根手指试探着划过亚茨拉菲尔因攥成拳头而绷紧的手背，天使没有抽回手，但也没有为这份碰触而放松下来。克劳利跪在对方身前，拽掉自己的墨镜，以便能畅通无阻地注视他的朋友。

“不，我 _有_ ！上面的每个人自然而然地……同它和谐相处：你看，主给了我们选择。如果我们想要，如果我们 _非常_ 努力地去尝试，我们也能拥有性爱。不是人类或者恶魔的专属，而是 _每个人_ 都可以。”亚茨拉菲尔更紧地蜷起双手，指关节透出骨质的白色。克劳利用自己的手轻柔地包裹住它们，拇指缓慢地抚摸对方柔软的皮肤，直到一部分正在积累凝聚的压力最终散去。他知道，如果自己检查亚茨拉菲尔的手掌，会发现半月形的破皮，但愿这些伤痕还没深到出血。

“这么说，你落后了几年，没什么大不了的。是这件事在困扰你吗，因为你略微有点缺乏经验？”

“不，不是这……”亚茨拉菲尔顿了顿，伸出舌头润湿自己过于干燥的嘴唇，却没有与克劳利对视，“我不 _想_ 做。其他所有人都这么做，你也这么做，可我只不过是……不这样，和谁在一起都不想这么做，有关这种事的念头就……”一阵颤抖沿着亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀汇入他双手的痉挛之中。在这样一个时刻，断章取义地去曲解这段剖白对克劳利来说易如反掌。他以前经常这么做，只不过是在认知上自行地忽略而已。

但这是亚茨拉菲尔。

“哦。”克劳利沉默半晌，陷入思考。房间里只剩下亚茨拉菲尔急促而焦躁的呼吸，他持续地吸气，听上去像在惊慌失措或是落荒而逃的边缘摇摇欲坠，然而他们两个谁也不能肯定他究竟身处上述的哪一种边缘。

“所以我能理解，假如……”

“没关系。”

“不好意思？”

“我说这没关系，天使。你不想做爱，没问题。”他们都停住了，天使眨眨眼睛，垂下头看向他，惊讶的眼神里掺杂着怀疑，但至少放缓了那种慌乱不已的呼吸。

“我不明白你的意思。”亚茨拉菲尔将他的手抽离克劳利的掌心，抚平两条裤管上不断出现的褶皱。最后他不得不停下来，因为克劳利交叠起手臂搭在了他的膝盖上。恶魔的下巴压着一只垂落的手腕，眼睛追逐着亚茨拉菲尔的。

“我的意思是，这不成问题。你、我——我们从最开始就在一起对不对。好吧，也许不是 _‘我们在一起了’_ 的那种‘在一起’，但你懂我是什么意思。上次是挺 _好_ ，可要是你不喜欢，我也不会因为这个就离开你。”恶魔翘起嘴角，露出一个小小的坏笑，“我说，这又不像是什么世界末日。”

“可你‘喜欢’它。”天使甚至用手势在半空比划了一个引号，克劳利觉得，现在的情境远比一切正常的时候要可爱得多。

“那又怎样？什么时候起我的愿望开始自动凌驾于你的愿望之上了？因为上面某个一本正经、脑子进水的混蛋说的那些蠢话？”只要一想到亚茨拉菲尔关注克劳利胜过关注他自己，就实在让恶魔感到格外 _难过_ 。而且对方居然以为，如果他们的感情关系里没有了 _那个_ ，克劳利就根本不会想要待在他身边。

 _他的_ 天使自我价值认同如此之低，以至于这样一件对他们感情无关紧要的小事，都能让他认为自己 _残缺不全_ 。

“呃，不是的，但是……”

“没有什么‘但是’。”他停了一下，皱起眉头，又很快松开，这个有关坦诚与欺骗的选择惊人的简单，“我承认，我会怀念那些吻的。”

“啊。我们可以继续接吻。”亚茨拉菲尔飞快地修正道。他低下头，带着一种愉快的尴尬，方才过分苍白的脸颊上浮起一丝红晕，“我喜欢亲吻。”

“很好！那就这么定了。你继续吻我，我也会继续吻你，至于其他事，以后我们会慢慢弄清楚的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章中，克劳利异常地通情达理；亚茨拉菲尔则可能处在崩溃的边缘。而且致命的六字箴言出现了——我们需要谈谈。  
> 情感总是这么难以驾驭吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者：** 我把最后一章分成了两部分，因为这样更合适，所以现在这是一个由四章组成的故事！  
> 最后一章明晚上传，请尽情享受 :) 
> 
> **译者：** 其实接受性少数群体这种事，对于他们自己和对于爱他们的人来说都不简单。一句“没关系”是个好的开始，但绝不是最终解决方案（敲黑板），请向老蛇多多学习。  
> 我明天大概也能上传最后一章的翻译，请好好享受吧！

尽管亚茨拉菲尔最终勉强地同意了，自己不会因为“残缺”就彻底失去一切，但在那次简短的谈话之后，事情并没有回归正轨。

克劳利也没真的期待一切能立刻恢复常态，但三周过去了，他们两个的处境依旧和第一天一样的糟糕透顶。他确信，即使是亚茨拉菲尔也必须得承认，事态正渐渐变得荒谬起来。整个局面让克劳利无可否认地感到挫败：感觉天使似乎下定了决心，精准地分出一半时间来躲避他，而另一半时间则战战兢兢地如履薄冰，而且冰面还是他自己创造出来的。他焦虑又烦躁，根本没有兴致和心思去想想和恶魔坐下来，分享一瓶葡萄酒，谈天说地之类的事，就更别提什么美好而热烈的激吻了。

克劳利 _想念_ 那些。他想念那种亲密，那种他的天使正待在自己双手和嘴唇之下的感觉。在他们达成那种联系以前，他从未意识到自己是如此绝望地需要它。即使亚茨拉菲尔保证过想要继续享受他们相处的时光，但每次克劳利只要试着牵起他的 _手_ ，他就会窜到一英里之外。

老实说，这很荒唐。 _他_ 自己就很荒唐。恶魔可以接受亚茨拉菲尔暂时的疏远，与此同时，他会尝试再次去理解事情进展到了哪里，那不是问题。地狱在下，哪怕他明天醒来时发现接吻这个选项早已灰飞烟灭，拥抱也上了禁止清单，他都能应付得来。他 _无法_ 面对的是现在这种不知所措的境地，总是模棱两可、猜疑不定，同时胃袋里还有种古怪的感觉，仿佛不知怎的，正是自己无意间造成了这个情况。

克劳利是个恶魔——如果他 _怀疑_ 过这可能是他的错，哪怕仅仅是怀疑，那么它就十有八九真的是。

反过来看，这情况给他提供了两种选择。第一种：他可以任凭即将爆发的气恼和自我怀疑攀升至顶点，升级为愤恨，最终极有可能以一场争执作为结局，因此而完完全全地失去亚茨拉菲尔十年左右，直到天使寻回宽恕的本性，并且再一次地，原谅他做过的傻事，让他回到原本的生活里。

或者，他可以更理智地处理这个问题。

网络确实是一项神奇的创造，绝对属于最好的几项之一。它包含了所有以及任何克劳利可能想要的信息，而他只需轻点一下按键即可。他能在那里买到任何东西，无论合不合法；让人把包裹运送到世界的每一处角落，而且付出的金钱还比在实体店要少。尽管他并没有多需要折扣，但不管怎么说，它总会有些特质能令人诡异地感到心满意足。

网络的前景广阔，在腐化灵魂这方面也同样的潜力无限。或者说，如果用更接近他最近几十年来工作风格的语言进行描述，就是“在腐化灵魂这方面，拥有能让他直接获得地狱表彰的潜力”，这份工作人们自己就能完成得很好。

眼下，购物不是他待办事项中的第一位。目前他想要一些别的东西——谷歌的快速搜索为他提供了所需的专有名词，接下来的十分钟之内，三个网页浏览器窗口就挤满了标签，任何电脑程序员只消瞥上一眼，就能直接诱发冠心病。如果他不仅准备弄明白亚茨拉菲尔正在经历些什么，还打算帮助天使理解整件事的话，就还有许多东西要学，但他非常乐意把时间花在这里。无论如何，他了解自己朋友的那套方法，也就不太指望对方能自行掌握先机或是采取主动。

再说，只是几天不见面造成不了什么伤害的……大概吧。

* * *

亚茨拉菲尔非常地、极度地为这整件事感到懊恼。也可以说，为他自己对此的反应而懊恼，鉴于除了自己以外，他也没有任何其他人可以谴责。

好吧，除了他自己，或许还得除去加百列。要知道，只要能在事先准备得更好，再去面对那个注定惨败的夜晚所产生的一系列影响，也许他本可以避免当前的这种状况。那个夜晚毁掉了 _一切_ ，全都只是因为他不知道曾经的自己是多么残缺不全。

一直以来，他都是这样的吗？还是说，因为过于长久地回避肢体亲昵，天使身上就会发生这种情况？上帝不可能造“错”了他，绝不——她或许是不可言喻的，但她从不 _“犯错”_ 。也就是说，现在这困局都是他自作自受。克劳利还在生自己的气，至少这部分很清楚：自从上次谈话以来，恶魔就不再试图挤占亚茨拉菲尔的私人空间，他几乎完全撤了回去，每次小小的互动都得犹疑再三。

天堂啊，请帮帮他吧。他 _想念_ 克劳利。

书店的后屋看上去太暗太暖了，并且前所未有的封闭可怖。每个触手可及的平面上都堆满了书，书堆围绕在四周，淹没了他。亚茨拉菲尔先把之前一直在读的那本大部头扔到了其中一摞摇摇晃晃的书堆上，然后飞快地给自己的两条腿腾出来一小块容身之地。

与此相反，书店本身又似乎太过明亮，明亮得古怪，虽然明明有那么多杂物和书架隔断了望进望出的视野。百叶窗已经拉开，上午十点的阳光渗入进来，点亮了鳞次栉比排列着的破旧古书；然而这束温暖的光芒却仿佛没能触动亚茨拉菲尔本人。尘埃的微粒徘徊着悬浮在寂静的空气中，他站在原地待了很长一段时间，只是盯着这些近乎停滞、尚未成型的东西。他该 _怎么办？_ 他拥有的书籍没有一本真的有用：关于肢体层面的亲密接触，他唯一真正的参考就是一卷相当有年代的作品，详细描述了为取悦她的丈夫，一位妻子应该以及不该做哪些事——他记不起来自己买过这本书，并且在阅读了开头的几页以后，更倾向于一把火烧了它；一些来自本地报刊店主推荐的杂志，比起提供任何实际有效的建议，它们显然更关心指甲油和最新一期《爱情岛》节目里的八卦消息；还有一本针对腊肠犬交配的古怪书籍，几年前他为一位客户订购了它，但是对方再也没有来取走。

总而言之，他完完全全地浪费掉了这几天，感到焦虑不安的时间远远超过了用来调查自己应当如何解决问题的时间，和他的……对他来说，克劳利是什么？他们携手经受了所有的一切，他知道他们共同享有一种联系，“朋友”一词不再合适于描述这些了，感觉起来不对，不够。即使穷尽所有亚茨拉菲尔掌握的语言，他无论如何也想不出有哪个词语能准确地描述那只恶魔对自己的意义。

 _一切_ ，他的胸膛暗示着，因对他困境的同情而紧缩起来。 _他等同于一切_ ，然后他自己对性爱荒谬而无端的障碍 _破坏了_ 这种意义，毁掉了它。

书店门口传来的敲门声将他拽离了内心的沉思，亚茨拉菲尔蹦了起来，猛地转头去看仍然紧闭的大门。现在已经在营业时间，他也拉开了百叶窗，为什么还会……

噢。对了，该死的……他上一次打开门锁是在什么时候来着？过去的这一周里，他 _真的_ 开店营业了吗？亚茨拉菲尔实在不记得了。但他觉得，这其实不怎么 _要紧_ ，他不需要钱，实际上也根本不希望卖出任何一本自己珍藏的书。不过，维护表面的形象很重要，而他最近在这方面做得一直有些欠缺。

天使并没有真的期待过有顾客会敲响他的门，即使在一个感觉“顺利”的日子里，会这么做的人也凤毛麟角。可能是送货司机：这个点正是他们会抵达的时候，虽然他记不得这周自己是否确实有快递要到。他的日常邮件几乎总是能合适地塞进翻盖信箱，而且它今天早晨已经送达了……或许那是昨天的事？他不太确定。

他打开门，见到的却是一个略显疲惫的克劳利。恶魔一只手拎着维特罗斯超市的可回收购物袋——它正刻意保持着低调，另一只手拿着街角那家法式糕点店的盒子。

“我们需要谈谈。” 这就是他说的所有话了，然后他把盒子推进亚茨拉菲尔原本空无一物的手中，迈步踏入书店，锁上了身后的门。

* * *

克劳利一直，确切来说是从过去到现在一直，非常善于言辞。他可以劝说一位陌生人同意买下本来就属于 _自己_ 的货物，随后这个不幸的受害者还会将货物和钱一起交给恶魔。在此期间，他会一直保持微笑，最后面带微笑地离开，不拿走其中的任何一样。他必须得能言善道——毕竟，这也是工作要求的一部分。如果他不能和自己想搭话的某人说上话，他也就干不出多少业绩来了；更不可能说服黑暗议会相信，自己已经比所有现存的其他恶魔还要成功地获取了更多的灵魂，尽管他挺明显地缺席了绝大多数归功于他的事件。

“把冰卖给爱斯基摩人”，这是克劳利一直以来尤其喜欢的一个习语。

这项技能的适用范围大概没能扩展到任何他与亚茨拉菲尔之间的对话或互动上，这就是为什么在这样一个临近中午的周三早上，他最终发现自己身处A. Z. Fell书店的中央，搜刮不出半个字来 _开始_ 这场谈话——就是为了发起它，他才会开这么久的车来苏活区。

出于一种隐晦的恐惧，他的朋友似乎整个人都颤抖了一下。这让他后知后觉地意识到，也许用一句“我们需要谈谈”来和天使打招呼不能归入自己的诸多好主意之一。尤其是现在这种时候：他们 _已经_ 有好几天 _没_ 真正地交谈过了，而他们两个的关系能否继续，很可能就取决于克劳利在接下来的几分钟里能有多正确地把握住对话方向。此时此刻，他 _绝对_ 不该这么说，因为假如大众媒体值得信赖，这六个字貌似经常标志着一段浪漫关系的终结。

“那些是给你的。”他终于还是成功地发出声音，提及了那个稍微有些挤扁的盒子。亚茨拉菲尔正死死地攥着它，就好像他的全副性命都仰赖于此。克劳利不怎么肯定是不是自己之前就挤坏了这份求和的礼物——或者它们算是贿赂？他感觉这两种定义都讲得通——也有可能是因为他忽视了脆弱的包装，它才变成这样，不过与里面的东西相比，他认为这不是什么大事。

“噢。”这一声就足以打破盘旋在他们之间的那种奇怪的张力了，它们像是在气球的表面聚集过多的静电一样被释放了出去。盒盖翻起，亚茨拉菲尔的笑容耀眼得几乎让他目眩神迷。

“ _手指泡芙！_ 哦，你对我 _实在_ 太好了，克劳利。”天使呼出一口气，脸上重新绽开一个脆弱的微笑，根本没察觉到自己刚才屏住了呼吸。

认真的，说到地狱的底，他为什么会这么紧张啊？他用了远超必需的时间、精力和金钱来完全确保自己不会有任何可能把事情搞得更砸。而且这可是 _亚茨拉菲尔_ ——他们相识得足够久了。哪怕他真的彻底搞砸了整件事，他们两个还是会找到办法再次回归原位的，终将如此。

 _因为这是真的至关重要_ ，一些可怕的念头在他的脑海中悄声耳语。 _因为这次没有任何挽回的余地。_

“你值得特殊待遇，天使。”词句径直从嘴里溜了出来，擅自地。然而它们甫一获得自由，他内心深处的担忧也随之消失了，怎样都好，又不是说它们并非实话。“我，呃……我还有些别的东西要给你。”突然之间，他手里的袋子似乎变得过分沉重，导致他反射性地收紧了手指，“也许我们应该坐下来。”

“你真的不需要给我 _买_ 东西，你知道的。”亚茨拉菲尔的注意力不停地飘回顶在胸口、盖子大敞的纸盒，神态中怀有极大的敬意。看到这些的克劳利不得不藏好自己那小小的、愉快的微笑——虽然说起来，他 _为什么_ 非得藏着它？这可不是某些不可告人、严令禁止的事，只是一段他和他心爱的天使都努力挽救的关系。

所以他为什么还在 _隐藏_ ？

“我知道我不 _需要_ 。”他坐下的时候，椅子咯吱作响，袋子则暂时被遗落一旁，倚靠着带有宽阔翼背的阅读椅木腿。假如亚茨拉菲尔注意到他改变了习惯，没有去占据最爱的座位，天使也没有提起这个。“我就是想这样。”克劳利顿了顿，对自己说的话深思熟虑到这个地步确实不像是他的作风，“这没有……太过了，对吗？”

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔惊讶地从摄政风格的盘子上抬起眼睛，那是他用奇迹变出来的：精细的Royal Crown Derby骨瓷，浅淡的翠蓝色与金色组成了图案，每件都价值连城，“哦，没有，完全没有。”其中一个盘子里盛着一块巨大的怪异糕点，上面的巧克力条纹不断向外渗透，天使将它塞到克劳利的手中，他毫无怨言地接了过来。

“就只是，我知道你多么喜欢这些。”

“你总是特别了解我。”这听上去近乎怅然若失，仿佛其中蕴含着一种反常的悲伤，克劳利难以自制地微微垂下了嘴角，忧虑地皱起眉，不过这表情在他的朋友抬头看向自己之前就消散了，“茶可以吗？”

“拜托了。”可以想见，茶壶和茶杯都与盘子配套。花哨华丽的瓷器不合克劳利的审美，但他注视着亚茨拉菲尔，看天使娴熟地将冒着蒸汽的茶水注入精致的茶杯里，那个杯子与摆放它的茶托相得益彰，他忽然发现自己无法想象所有的这些事情还能有其他模样。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章中发生了一些误会，最终来到了结尾。另外，亚茨拉菲尔觉得，即使再怎么努力尝试，他大概也不会比现在更爱克劳利了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者：** 这就是结局了！感谢各位留下的可爱评论，它们让我特别高兴 :) 你们大家能加入这趟旅程，和我一同前行，我真的非常开心。希望你们能像我一样享受它。
> 
>  **译者：** 谢谢大家一直以来的阅读与支持！更多的啰唆就让我留到文尾再说吧。

他们坐着待了很久，和风细雨的闲谈内容和那些需要掩饰的事情甚至完全没擦上一点边。这令人 _感到愉快_ ，他们之间所有的友好交流都令人感到愉快。但他们需要的不是这种谈话。

“亚茨拉菲尔，我们能谈谈吗？”克劳利咽下最后几口茶水，将杯子放回茶托，发出清脆的咔哒一声。屋里的空气仿佛被抽干了，伴随着一个吞咽动作，天使的喉结迅速地上下滚动，而他没有忽略掉这一点。

“可我们现在就在谈……这不是我们正在做的吗？”

“没错，是的，但是……”这就像是撕下创可贴，克劳利提醒自己，“听我说，我们不能这样继续下去了，我刚刚想……”

“我猜，说到这个地步，我们就该……分开了。”这不是个问句，或者至少措辞不像是疑问。一种猛烈的感情贯穿了克劳利的全身，几乎足以让他感到 _疼痛_ 。他无比惊恐地意识到，亚茨拉菲尔之前并不是仅仅把“分开”视作一个可能的选项，而是 _坚信_ 它终将成为现实。天使一拖再拖地围绕着那些无聊琐事喋喋不休，是因为想要推迟这个不可避免的时刻到来，是因为他 _不希望克劳利离开_ 。

“什么？”克劳利瞠目结舌地瞪了一阵亚茨拉菲尔，感觉自己的胃里正翻江倒海，有那么一个恐怖至极的瞬间，他以为自己也许得了什么病，“不， _不！_ 天使，不是的。我没有在和你分手，不是这回事！”

“不是吗？”亚茨拉菲尔脸上浮现出一种克劳利以前从未见过的神情，恶魔根本不知道应当如何解读它，但他清楚自己不喜欢那种听天由命的逆来顺受，“我甚至都不知道我们相对彼此的位置究竟在哪里。我对你来说是什么，克劳利？ _我们_ 是什么？”

“一切。”他轻声回答，声音太过微弱，同时又太过响亮，或许还有些支离破碎，“亚茨拉菲尔你是我的 _一切_ ，一直都是，我……”克劳利的大脑磕磕绊绊、全然彻底地停止了运转。

“克劳利？”恶魔停住了，他的话才说到一半，嘴巴正拼命地往外推挤那些不算是真实存在的单词。这场面显然足以引起亚茨拉菲尔的担忧，把他从那种带有自我毁灭性质的螺旋里拉出来。当他压制住伸出手的迫切渴望时，克劳利没有错过那双手上的颤抖。

“我爱你。”这句话几乎可以称得上是种启示，假如它不是世界上最显而易见的事实的话。或许，它过于一目了然了，这种丰沛的情感就只是一直存在着。克劳利那么理所当然地接受了这种感情，甚至都没费心去为它命名，因为它从来 _没有_ 消失过。“我 _爱_ 你，天使。”

“你……什么？”

“我 _爱_ 着你。” 在自己能真正察觉到任何移动之前，克劳利就站了起来，向前跨了一大步来缩短他们之间的距离。最终，他用膝盖将亚茨拉菲尔的膝盖夹在中间，两只手的掌心轻柔地捧住对方的脸。考虑到他方才的坦承，克劳利对自己的手此时还能保持这样一种异常的稳定而感到惊奇。

“你恋爱了。”亚茨拉菲尔难以置信地重复。

“对。”

“和 _我_ 。”

“没错，天使。”

“ _为什么？_ ”这整个想法似乎使天使彻底陷入了迷惘，尽管克劳利非常明白，他们……呃，确实很有可能缺乏同等的互动，但他仍然情不自禁地感到了一阵轻微的痛楚。

“我为什么不会呢？你是我最好的朋友，事实上已经有一段时间了。我不太能记起 _那_ 是什么时候开始的。你甜美、体贴，还会恰到好处地带来些难以忍受的痛苦，折磨得我坐立不安。”克劳利的拇指拂过亚茨拉菲尔的颧骨，它们线条柔和、形状完美，“我没法想象自己爱上其他的任何人，真的。”

“可我是……”

“我保证，你要是再敢提一次‘残缺不全’这个词……”他不知道哪种威胁会比较合适，所以干脆将句子断在这里。不管怎么说，最好还是让天使自己去猜测，而不是许下某些他可能遵守不了的诺言。“即使你与我感受到的不一样也没关系，我只是……”克劳利压低了声音，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，它们干燥得好像要裂开似的，“……需要你知道，就这样。”

“但我的感受是相同的。”亚茨拉菲尔动了动，双手各伸出两根手指，钩起克劳利臀部的皮带环，通过牛仔裤的布料把恶魔固定到了一个适当的位置，“那么长时间以来，我一直爱着你，我不知道你会和我有同样的感受。”

“有多久了？”也许他不该问，这实在有些无礼，然而他很难抗拒得住好奇。

“从在教堂的那次，1941年。”对方回答得毫无迟疑，充满自信，显然十分了解自身的想法，并且对此坚信不疑。

“哈，对了。”克劳利允许自己放松些，就放松那么一点点。他的手指滑落下来，停留在天使肩颈处的交界地带，恶魔肩膀上那种紧绷的感觉也随之溜走了，“是那些书。”亚茨拉菲尔为此微笑起来，脸颊染上些许柔和而向往的神色。

“是那些书。”他附和着，于是克劳利明白，曾经的自己做出了正确的决定。

* * *

“你知道的，如果你能让我给你装上一台电脑，整件事都会容易得多。”克劳利气呼呼地抱怨着，重新把自己安置回他的专座——那个双人沙发里。他还没松开手，像是害怕只要自己一旦容许这种程度的短暂分离，亚茨拉菲尔就可能会突然飞走似的。

确实，天使以前好像还真的做过这种事。

“我有你在这里帮我查资料，为什么还会想要它？”亚茨拉菲尔揶揄道，放任自己陷入一个单手形成的拥抱之中，软和的沙发比他的椅子要更舒服。

“所以事情就是这样，不是吗？”克劳利所有的骨骼和棱角都对应着亚茨拉菲尔柔软的曲线，或许正是因此，他才任由自己和恶魔阵营格格不入，却如此完美地与天使一拍即合，“我发誓，这些天里你都快要让我得上胃溃疡了。“

“恶魔真的能患有胃溃疡吗？“

“如果我们可以，你绝对会是第二个知道的。”亚茨拉菲尔能感受到克劳利抵着自己的太阳穴露出微笑，然后他自己也忍不住笑出了声。他们两个谁都没动一下，那个袋子就自动出现在了天使的膝盖上。它有些沉，而他非常熟悉这种沉重的感觉，知道里面装的是书，便本能地伸手抓住了它。

“你应当这么浪费那些恶魔的奇迹吗？”

“懒惰，致命的七宗罪之一。”克劳利一边对他确认，一遍依旧在用嘴唇和鼻尖磨蹭着他的头发，“极其邪恶。”

“当然，我怎么会忘了呢。”亚茨拉菲尔不动声色地反讽。他把手放进袋子里，拽出一摞克劳利专门为自己带来的书，这时候他感觉得到身旁的恶魔变得紧张起来。

一共有四本，都不是特别厚重，而且他的书店里肯定没有任何与之类似的书籍。堆在最上面那本的标题是《无形的取向：无性恋导论》，它的封面是平淡的白色，文字则是紫色的，这样的搭配本该看起来显得格外乏味，但这本书却有些奇怪地……让他感到安心？它毫不张扬，当亚茨拉菲尔将它翻过来阅读封底上的内容简介时，就像是一块拼图终于找到了相应的位置。

“哦 _克劳利_ 。”

“你没有残缺不全。”克劳利挨着亚茨拉菲尔的脑袋，低声哼哼，他把天使抓得那么紧，几乎都有点痛了，“外面有成千上万的人类，他们像你一样，而且 _他们_ 也没有任何的残缺不全。”

“可是我……”亚茨拉菲尔花了一些时间，不过最终他还是勉强成功地消化掉了新的信息，他的心脏在胸腔内砰砰作响，它跳动的力道如此之大，以至于他确定克劳利绝对可以听见，“……和你不一样。”

“对，是不一样。”克劳利表示同意，在亚茨拉菲尔的膝盖上方，他们的手指交叠缠绕在一起，“但你知道你 _是_ 怎样的吗，天使？”

“我是怎样的？”克劳利脸上流露出温柔的笑意，亚茨拉菲尔非常怀疑自己以前是否见过对方这样的神态。

“你完美无瑕。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者：** 我重新开始使用汤不热啦——如果你想和我聊天，请点击[这里](https://syrum.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **译者：** 文中天使拿到的那本书是真实存在的，英文名称为The Invisible Orientation: An Introduction to Asexuality，如果大家有兴趣更多地了解无性恋，这应该是个不错的选择。  
> 克劳利在这章用一句话就完完全全地击中了我，看到他说：“他们（无性恋人类）也没有任何的残缺不全”的时候，真的让我感觉非常温暖，也让我决心要翻译这篇文章。我想这也正是好兆头别有魅力之处，天使和恶魔都是完全超越了性别的物种，当性别不再成为问题，或许我们才能看到，只有爱才是永恒不变的答案。  
> 所以任何看到这里的朋友，如果你是无性恋，就可以非常骄傲地宣称：我只不过是像天使一样而已。我衷心地希望，我们生活的世界能更多地被这种理解、包容与爱所围绕。


End file.
